Harry du comté de Potter
by coucinet
Summary: Harry, Chevalier du comté de Potter, se retrouve involontairement impliqué dans un Tournoi dont le gagnant remportera la main du fils unique du Seigneur Lucius Malfoy. HPDM et AlbusD/GellertG slash UA
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

Aujourd'hui, je suis ravie de vous présenter ma petite fic chérie^^ J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire, je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Cette fic est née d'un délire avec une copine sur msn. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée et j'ai essayé de la réaliser. En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire.

Et *petit bonus* je posterai un chapitre très régulièrement -contrairement à ma fic précédente j'avoue...-

Voilà

Bonne Lecture à tous

* * *

...

**Harry du comté de Potter**

**...  
**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapitre I : Une dépêche inattendue _

..._  
_

« Harry… Harry ! Une dépêche vient d'arriver pour toi !

- Je l'ouvre dans une seconde, Maman. J'écris à Ron.

- Ronald attendra enfin ! Regarde donc le sceau de l'enveloppe !!! »

Harry se retourna, étonné d'une telle excitation de la part de sa mère qu'habituellement rien n'émoustillait.

« Le sceau du comté de Malfoy ?!!! »

Bien malgré lui, sa voix prit un ton impressionné. Toussotant légèrement, il se reprit :

« Que peuvent-ils bien me vouloir ?

- Ouvre-la, ouvre-la ! »

* * *

**_Harry, Chevalier du comté de Potter_**

_Le seigneur Lucius vous convie à une réception, où seront rassemblés tous les chevaliers de Grande Bretagne, qui aura lieu dans son illustre manoir dans la nuit du 20 au 21 Octobre, en espérant vous y rencontrer._

* * *

« Harry, tu es prêt, on va être en retard !

- Mais, non, Maman, on est en avance…

- Qu'ont-ils de si impressionnant, ces Malfoys ? bougonna James Potter, s'énervant sur son bouton de manchette, agacé de l'excentricité inhabituelle de sa femme face à quelqu'un, autre que lui…

- Oh, Chéri, je sais bien que nous faisons parti des familles les plus nobles d'Amérique, mais delà à ne pas connaître les Malfoys…, s'exclama Lyly Potter, Evans de son nom de jeune fille, venant porter secours à son mari. »

…

Harry était sidéré par toutes ces mondanités, toutes ces pitreries autour de la famille Malfoy.

Il ne nierait pas que la famille Malfoy était d'une grande classe mais delà à leur baiser ainsi les pieds… Ces gens n'avaient donc aucune dignité ?! Cela lui montrait d'ailleurs à quel point il pouvait être fier de tenir de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient auprès du couple Malfoy et se distinguaient nettement du reste de l'assemblée. Encore un peu et ils feraient de l'ombre aux hôtes eux-mêmes !!!

Bon, c'était bien sympa tout ça mais, on ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il faisait là !!! Et il ne connaissait personne. Aucun de ses amis ne faisait parti de ce milieu…

Il se dirigea vers le gigantesque buffet et se servit à manger, scrutant la salle et écoutant distraitement les discussions alentour, quand enfin Lucius Malfoy s'adressa à l'assemblée pour leur indiquer le but de cette soirée. Bien que, selon Harry, ces gens n'avaient besoin d'aucunes excuses pour admirer la fortune d'une famille aussi riche que les Malfoys...

« Mesdames, Messieurs… Bonsoir… J'ai eu l'immense honneur de convier à ma table toutes ces nobles familles… »

Harry décrocha... Voilà bien des flatteries qu'il ne savait supporter !

Il sortit de l'immense salle de bal et atterrit sur un tout aussi gigantesque balcon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration à la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Des jardins de mille couleurs et des fontaines frôlant le ciel de leurs jets lumineux. On se serait cru aspiré dans une carte postale. Ce genre d'endroit magnifique que l'on ne penserait jamais voir et pourtant tout cela était devant lui.

Il resta un moment, appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon lorsqu'un bruit, derrière lui se fit entendre. Il ne se retourna pas, ne voulant inciter personne à le rejoindre. Pourtant, il entendit des pas se rapprocher, il se retint de justesse de soupirer de lassitude.

« Le discours de mon père ne vous intéresse donc pas ? »

Harry se figea au son de cette voix si envoûtante et grave… ainsi qu'à ses dires...

Il se retourna lentement, cherchant ses mots.

Allez dire au fils de Lucius Malfoy que le discours de son père le gonflait !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il fut incapable de produire le moindre son. Devant lui, se tenait un jeune homme tout bonnement splendide, des cheveux d'or, brillant sous la forte lumière au dessus de lui, retombant délicatement devant ses yeux azurs, sa peau si pâle, ses lèvres si fines, les traits de son visage si réguliers…

Il eut un sursaut lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole, un sourire un peu séducteur aux lèvres.

« Il est vrai que ses discours sont parfois assommants... »

Oh et cette voix !!!

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, reprit-il une main tendue vers lui. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? »

…

''Mais, bon sang, fais honneur à ta famille !!!''

Se raclant la gorge, Harry tenta de se reprendre :

« Harry James Potter, dit-il serrant la main qui lui était présentée. »

Et des mains si douces… Si ça avait été une fille, il aurait pu baiser ces doigts si fins et si gracieux...

…Faisant fit de toutes convenances, il baisa délicatement les doigts masculins.

Il s'attendait à ce que Draco dégage violemment sa main, blessé dans son orgueil, mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire !

Draco, surpris, rougit violemment et eut un rire nerveux et ému à la fois.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes étonnant ! Ce n'est pas écrit mais, les convenances n'appliquaient pas le baise-main entre hommes…

- Je le sais fort bien… Mais, j'en avais immensément envie…

- J'aurais pu m'en vexer !

- Mais, ça n'a pas été le cas, rétorqua Harry, gardant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

- En effet, acquiesça t-il un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, Harry caressant la paume de Draco de son pouce, lorsqu'un gêneur s'invita sur le balcon.

« Excusez-moi, Sire Malfoy, mais votre père vous réclame, il souhaite vous présenter à l'assemblée.

- J'arrive… »

Le ton peu amène qui lui répondit fit vite fuir le messager.

« Allez-vous prononcer un discours ? questionna Harry. Celui-là, je l'écouterais !

- Non, malheureusement, je n'en prononcerais pas, sourit Draco. Mais accompagnez-moi tout de même. »

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal où chacun attendait l'entrée de l'héritier Malfoy.

Harry marchait au côté de Draco, ne le dépassant d'aucun pas, ce qui serait faire montre d'irrespect et d'une supériorité déplacée. Par contre, il ne se laissait pas distancer pour autant, comme l'exigeait la bienséance.

Ils étaient parfaitement sur la même ligne.

Draco sourit doucement à l'audace du jeune homme.

Voilà bien une des rares fois où l'on se mettait sur la même ligne que lui !

Il n'osait ne serait-ce que talonner son père de trop près et ce Chevalier se mettait à son niveau !

Cela serait bien entendu une sottise pour les rangs inférieurs d'ainsi marquer sa supériorité, d'ainsi imposer qui ou non aurait le droit d'être au même niveau que nous, mais pour les gens de haute stature, c'était comme un symbole. Les gens indiquaient ainsi qui ils respectaient suffisamment pour leur permettre de marcher à leur côté.

Il était connu que les Malfoys ne laissaient personne les accompagner.

Ainsi, leur arrivée fit grand bruit dans la salle de bal !

Personne ne les lâchait du regard.

Harry vit son père, du coin de l'œil, relever fièrement le menton.

Voilà qui égayait sûrement sa soirée !

Draco, lui, vit son père serrer les dents, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Draco déglutit avec difficulté et fila au côté de ses parents, laissant une belle marge entre eux et lui.

Au côté et, surtout, en arrière de ses parents, Draco se morigéna pour son geste imperceptible de servitude.

Qu'il détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça !

Il le faisait toujours sans réfléchir… comme la bonne bête qu'avaient éduquée ses parents !

Ainsi diminué, il n'osa plus regarder Harry et détourna vite les yeux.

Son père, la gorge nouée de colère, reprit la parole difficilement, s'adressant à l'assemblée.

« Bien, voici donc mon fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy… »

Draco ne prêta pas plus attention aux dires de son père qui, apparemment, n'avait toujours pas fini de discourir. Il laissa timidement glisser son regard vers Harry qui, cette fois, semblait écouter le discours de son père avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le feignait-il ? Il avait l'air sérieux pourtant. Draco prêta alors attention à son père.

« …aura donc la main de mon fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy… »

...

* * *

_**...**_

_**Voilà**_

_**A demain pour le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**...  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews^^ Je suis contente que le début vous ait plu.

Voici la suite

* * *

_**Chapitre II : **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Pardon ????_

_Qu'avait-il dit ?_

_Ma main ?_

_En mariage ?_

_Qui ?_

.

« Bonne chance à vous donc, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! »

.

_Quoi ?_

_Bonne chance ?_

_Chance ????_

_Je vais être joué ?_

_Mon père m'offre à n'importe qui ???_

.

La salle explosa en applaudissement…

.

_Je ne peux pas le croire… _

.

Lucius s'éloigna, montrant qu'il avait enfin terminé et déjà tous se précipitèrent vers Draco…

_Comment osent-ils tous !!!_

« Écartez-vous immédiatement de moi !!! »

Draco s'élança alors dans l'escalier par lequel son père était parti, le laissant seul avec tous ces vautours.

« Père ! Père !!! Vous m'avez vendu ??? Suis-je un esclave ??? Vous m'avez vendu comme un vulgaire esclave !!!

- Silence, Draco !!! Voilà l'heure de te marier ! Je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour trouver par toi-même ton épouse ou ton époux, maintenant je prends le relais.

- Suffisamment de temps ???

- Ne réalises-tu donc pas quel âge as-tu eu la semaine dernière ?

- Vous en rappelez-vous seulement ?!! »

Son père se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Sois heureux que la soirée ne touche pas encore à sa fin et que je te veuille en forme devant nos invités, sans cela je t'aurais déjà corrigé comme il se doit face à ton insolence !!! »

Draco avait la gorge nouée. Son père n'allait tout de même pas le donner en mariage à un quelconque inconnu, tout de bonne famille qu'il soit !

« Vous… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Oh, si je le peux ! Et, par pitié, reprends-toi !!! »

Il déglutit péniblement, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son père ne le supporterait pas…

« Mais, vous disiez qu'un Malfoy a toujours le choix ! Était-ce un mensonge ???

- Ne suis-je pas un Malfoy ?

- Son choix ! Son propre choix ! Je veux MON propre choix !!!

- Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai élevé ??? Narcissa, occupe t'en, il me fatigue ! »

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, se retenant de saccager toute la pièce.

« Draco…

- Vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça, Mère ?!!

- Crois-tu que j'ai choisi un seul instant d'épouser Lucius ?...

- Quoi ???... Vous… ? Oh, Seigneur !… »

Sa mère rejoignit son mari sans plus de mots.

Draco était totalement désemparé.

_Était-ce ainsi ???_

_Les nobles familles ?_

Ses épaules étaient voûtées, sa tête basse.

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie.

Il choisirait de lui-même son époux !

Totalement perdu, il n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à invectiver le gêneur mais eut un brusque recul lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

« Oh, c'est vous ! »

Il s'éloigna vivement de lui, lui tournant le dos.

Voilà une situation encore plus honteuse que celle du Malfoy bien dressé !

Son visage était ravagé par la tristesse, ses yeux pleins de larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Quelle honte pour un prince tel que lui !

Pff, quel prince ?!

_Je ne suis plus rien maintenant._

_Juste un prix à gagner…_

Draco releva soudainement les yeux vers Harry, oubliant tous signes de pudeur.

« Vous êtes venu pour la cagnotte, vous aussi ?!! Lorsqu'on vous a dit que vous pourriez ramener Draco Malfoy chez vous, vous avez sauté sur l'occasion !!!

- Je n'étais pas au courant de cela ! le coupa t-il vivement. J'ignorais la raison de mon invitation à cette soirée… »

Draco baissa les yeux, ne sachant que dire.

« Pardonnez-moi, je…

- Il n'y a pas de mal…

- Excusez-moi, je vais monter m'allonger un instant…

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien… »

Draco s'apprêtait à refuser machinalement, comme son éducation l'aurait voulu, mais il se traita mentalement d'idiot et accepta la compagnie d'Harry.

Il l'emmena dans son salon personnel et l'invita à s'asseoir un instant le temps qu'il aille se rafraîchir.

_Oh Seigneur ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire face avec une tête comme celle-là ? _

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous vous êtes changé ? remarqua Harry. Vous ne comptez pas retourner dans la salle de bal ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie… Vous pouvez vous mettre à votre aise.»

Harry sourit timidement et enleva sa longue cape avec nervosité.

Il était normal en Grande Bretagne que chacun séduise hommes et femmes sans scrupules, mais en Amérique d'où il était originaire, c'était plus rare. Ainsi, il se retrouvait sur un terrain assez méconnu et à son grand damne perdait toute assurance.

En début de soirée, il n'avait pas hésité à légèrement provoquer le Prince, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ainsi, seul avec lui, invité à se mettre à l'aise…

La conquête des filles lui était plus facile. Elles étaient si niaises…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se détendre en dégustant les mets que Draco avait fais demander. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit en fixant Draco.

Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Harry supposait que la perspective de son futur mariage arrangé ne le laissait pas l'esprit tranquille…

« Écoutez… Je sais que les armées américaines ne tarissent pas d'éloges à mon sujet, mais je ne prétendrais pas être le meilleur Chevalier de tout l'hémisphère Nord, cependant… il me déplait de constater votre détresse !

- Oh ! Mais où sentez-vous une quelconque détresse ? Je me porte parfaitement…

- C'est très compréhensible, ne vous en faites donc pas. Il est clair que votre père a pris sa décision. Il est l'heure de vous marier et puisque votre choix se fait attendre... Il a décidé de vous imposer une date et par la même une épouse ou un époux. Et personne ne saurait refuser une telle offre ! Vous êtes un homme de très bonne famille, bien éduqué, fidèle aux convenances, immensément riche… particulièrement avenant, d'une beauté inimitable… Mais, hum, je disais donc… Personne n'y résisterait… Voilà donc la finalité de ce long monologue, il vous faudrait une personne digne de confiance qui gagnerait ce tournoi et à qui vous n'auriez pas l'obligation d'offrir votre main mais votre… amitié.

- Et une telle personne existe ?

- Oui… Moi…

- …Vous feriez cela ? Vous participeriez à ce tournoi ridicule afin de gagner… juste mon amitié.

- Juste votre amitié ??? Vous vous dévalorisez mon Seigneur ! »

Draco eut un rire timide mais se reprit vite :

« Ce sera sûrement un tournoi d'une grande ampleur, je ne voudrais certainement pas que vous y courriez un quelconque danger.

- J'ai déjà participé à nombre de tournoi tout aussi spectaculaire que ne le saurait être celui-ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais, imaginons que vous gagniez, même si vous ne serez pas aussi pressant que ne le pourrait être tel ou tel prétendant à annoncer nos noces, la date sera à prévoir…Mon père veut un mariage au terme de ce tournoi…

- Il est vrai… Peut-être que si nous retardions les choses, vous auriez le temps, entre la durée du tournoi et de nos futures fiançailles, de trouver chaussure à votre pied.

- Nos futures fiançailles... Vous ne doutez pas une seconde de gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas une seconde, non ! »

Draco sourit doucement.

Harry répondit à son sourire et redevenant sérieux, il énonça :

« Votre père veut un mariage certes… mais, moi, je vous donne le choix de la personne qui vous conviendra.

- Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches assidues et que je trouve, en quelques semaines seulement, mon époux, qui ne m'est pas apparu en 17 ans…

- Eh bien,… il semble que vous sachiez déjà que ce sera un époux et non une épouse…

- Oh… c'était un lapsus…

- J'ai ouï-dire que les lapsus étaient très révélateurs ! »

Draco rougit et feint l'impassibilité, se servant une douceur dans le plat rempli.

_...  
_

_

* * *

.**.. **_

_**Voilà**_

_**A demain pour la suite ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

ReBonjour !

Et encore merci à toutes pour vos reviews^^

Voici la suite

* * *

**_Chapitre III :_**

_

* * *

  
_

Draco arriva, anxieux. Il prit place sur le siège d'honneur qui lui était réservé, face aux combats.

La première épreuve allait débuter. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à son père depuis cette fameuse soirée et sa mère lui avait affirmé ignorer de quoi il s'agissait.

Il doutait que les épreuves soient de tout repos. Il jeta un œil à l'arène.

_Seigneur ! _

_Une joute équestre !_

Des chevaliers étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre, de chaque côté d'une barrière, la Lice, le long de laquelle, à l'instant dit, ils galoperaient à toutes allures, une lance pointée devant eux en direction de l'autre jouteur avec pour but de l'éjecter de son destrier.

La joute équestre était une version individuelle du Tournoi. Ce jeu martial, apparu au XIVè siècle, qui connut bien des adaptations, tant au niveau des armures qu'au niveau des lances.

Draco espérait que chacun se montrerait civilisé et combattrait dignement. Une joute civilisée n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de blesser gravement. Il le savait, il aimait beaucoup la pratiquer lorsque ses adversaires n'avaient pas pour but de l'embrocher…

Soudain, son père se leva, se mit face à la foule et comme il l'affectionnait tant, fit un discours :

_« La lice est dressée…_

_Les Écuyers contrôlent les fixations des heaumes…_

_Le Maréchal de Lice vous a énoncé les règles de la compétition…_

_Les Combattants se saisissent de leurs armes…_

_Le Hérault les appelle et les présente…_

_La compétition est ouverte ! _

_Coupez cordes…_

_Heurtez batailles et Laissez Aller ! »_

Ainsi les jouteurs s'élancèrent !

Draco se redressa et regarda les premiers jouteurs à l'œuvre. C'est eux qui marqueraient l'atmosphère des batailles suivantes !

Viriles, mais courtoises…

Ou violentes et viles…

Les jouteurs furent face à face…

L'un élança sa lance avec violence au cou de l'autre jouteur qui n'eut même pas le temps de porter son coup et tomba brutalement sur le sol, inerte…

….

_Mais où était donc passé le serment ??? _

Ce fameux serment de Courtoisie que les jouteurs avaient énoncé avant de s'élancer :

« Je jure d'observer la règle de chevalerie, de n'enfreindre nulle loi de la lice et d'aimer mon adversaire comme mon frère »…

L'on évacua le jouteur au sol et l'on en appela deux autres…

Draco se leva vivement et courut, ignorant son père.

Il baissa la tête, tentant vainement de ne pas se faire remarquer parmi les concurrents qui allaient bientôt passer. Cela ne servit bien évidemment à rien. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le couloir plein de ses prétendants qu'il fut entouré par tous.

« Sire Malfoy !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gagnerais votre amour !

- N'écoutez pas ce petit homme, je gagnerais toutes les batailles pour vous !!! »

Draco fut ballotté de tout côté. Il avait beau crier, s'époumoner pour tenter de faire reprendre leurs esprits à tous ces hommes et ces femmes. Ils n'entendaient rien, lui promettant monts et merveilles alors qu'ils ne voyaient même pas qu'ils étaient en train de l'étouffer…

Ils se l'arrachaient, un, lui tenant le bras, l'autre, une jambe, il sentit même qu'on lui agrippa les cheveux…

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Je vais tous vous faire pendre ! Lâchez-moi !!! »

La pression sur ses cheveux lui fit courber le dos.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy allait-il finir ainsi ?_

_Écartelé par ses prétendants ?_

Voilà qu'un crétin, n'ayant plus de membres libres à porté de main, l'avait attrapé par la gorge et plaqué contre lui.

« Lâchez-le, il est à moi ! »

_Je serais mort avant que tu ne m'aies, idiot… Tu m'étouffes !_

Alors qu'il imaginait déjà son père, mourant de honte sur la fin plus que ridicule de son fils, il sentit le rustre qui le tenait par la gorge s'écarter.

Puis, d'autres, encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un seul, qui lui aussi fut écarté.

Draco se retourna vivement et eut le souffle coupé.

Harry accourrait vers lui, le visage inquiet… Derrière lui, tous ses prétendants, à moitié assommés…

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry s'exclama, fébrile :

« Êtes-vous fou ? Pourquoi être venu ici ?

- Je… je... Comment avez-vous… ? »

Draco ne savait que dire.

Il tentait vainement de se reprendre lorsqu'Harry lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains.

« Votre sourcil est égratigné, attendez. »

Harry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le porta au visage de Draco. Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres.

Après être passé par une horde de rustre, se faire soigner par Harry du compté de Potter était déstabilisant…

Ses mains étaient si douces et ses gestes si attentionnés…

Draco ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de bien-être.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'est douloureux…

- Oh non ! Hum, c'est très bien… »

Harry sourit doucement et retira délicatement le mouchoir. Celui-ci revint imbibé de sang…

Harry serra les dents et regarda d'un œil noir les hommes dans son dos.

« Ça va, je vous assure !

-Ces hommes sont des brutes, je ne vous laisserais certainement pas être donné à l'un d'eux…

-Oh justement, c'est pour cela que je suis ici !!!… Je ne veux pas que vous participiez !

-Pardon ? Vous voulez être offert à l'un de ces fous ?

- Non, bien sur que non... Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Je ne peux vous faire courir le risque…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sire Malfoy, je ne risque rien.

-Vous avez vu de vous-même de quoi ils sont capables ! Je ne veux certainement pas que vous soyez blessé par ma faute. »

« Harry du compté de Potter, c'est à vous !

- J'arrive... Remontez sur les tribunes royales et restez-y Sire Malfoy, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver…

-Mais attendez !

-Tout ira pour le mieux, je vous l'assure. Tant que j'ai votre soutien… Ai-je votre soutien ?

-Cela va de soit !... Oh attendez… »

Draco sortit un foulard de soie doré de sa poche et attrapa délicatement la main d'Harry. Celui-ci regarda le présent être attaché à son poignet, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pour vous soutenir dans votre quête. »

Draco embrassa délicatement le poignet d'Harry. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement.

« Je défendrais vos couleurs Sire Malfoy »

Sur ce, il s'élança, prêt à affronter son jouteur adverse…

* * *

_**Voilà**_

_**A demain pour la suite ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Alors c'était la rentrée pour certains (dont moi...) eh oui... c'est triste mais que vous voulez-vous ?... On tient le coup en se disant que l'année est bientôt finie...

Du coup, je passe vite fait poster un chapitre et je m'en vais travailler (j'avoue j'ai rien fait pendant les vacs^^... j'ai écrit et lu des fics... donc là je dois rattraper le retard...)

En tout cas, encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :p

Et voici la suite !

* * *

**_Chapitre IV :_**

_

* * *

_

« La première épreuve est terminée ! Je vous félicite tous et toutes pour le courage dont chacun a fait preuve lors de ce combat. »

Draco regardait tous les survivants crier de contentement et de fierté face au compliment de son père.

Ce ne furent que sa grâce et son éducation qui l'empêchèrent de rouler des yeux…

Qu'ils étaient pathétiques tous à se massacrer pour recevoir en prix un homme qui serait obligé de se lier à eux !...

Ces hommes et femmes qui rêvaient de l'avoir, qui lui assuraient tout le respect dû à son rang mais qui ne les empêchait pas de le jouer comme trophée !

Un désir incommensurable se lisait dans les yeux de ces centaines d'hommes et de femmes. Sa gorge se serrait, il avait envie de vomir, là, tout de suite. Sur eux, tous ! Sur son père qui lui faisait subir ça ! Sur tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec envie. Sur sa mère qui ne réagissait pas. Tous, ici !

Il étouffait, encerclé par tous ces gens répugnants, vêtus de leurs beaux habits.

Y en avait-il un parmi tous ces gens qui le respectait en tant qu'homme ? Y en avait-il un seul ?

Son regard erra un instant et dégoûté, il s'apprêtait à fixer le ciel lorsque son regard en accrocha un autre. Vert, amical, compréhensif…

*

Harry du compté de Potter…

*

Ses yeux restèrent ancrés aux siens durant tout le reste de la cérémonie. Il n'entendait plus son père et ses futurs prétendants. Il ne voyait que ses yeux verts et ce sourire encourageant. Il ne fut sorti de ses pensés que lorsque son père claqua sa main dans son dos, le regard furieux et menaçant. Il n'avait absolument pas entendu ce que son père venait de dire mais la foule était déchaînée.

Son père l'entraîna vers les escaliers en dehors de la scène. Il ne croyait pas sa chance. La cérémonie touchait déjà à sa fin ?

La désillusion fut grande lorsque son père ne le poussa pas vers le dehors de la scène, dans le hall du manoir, mais vers la foule…

Son corps se raidit brusquement.

Dans la foule ?

Son père voulait qu'il traverse cette foule déchaînée ?

Était-il fou ?

Draco ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que ça avait donné la première fois.

Son père serra la mâchoire et crut qu'il allait frapper son fils devant tant d'impertinence.

« Draco, je commence sincèrement à en avoir assez de ton insolence. Avance !

- Non, je ne peux pas, ils vont m'écraser. Vous le voyez bien ! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Tu te montres si peu désirable à l'œil, il faut bien qu'ils touchent…

- Pardon !!! Je ne vous permets pas !

- Seigneur ! Obéis et avance ou je te déshérite sur le champ !

- Je suis votre seul héritier, cela serait déplaisant…

- Il est facile d'en refaire un !

- Aurez-vous encore la jeunesse pour ?! »

Son père resta muet face à une telle réponse.

Son fils, son unique fils ne se serait jamais permis une telle chose !

Qu'était-il donc arrivé à sa famille ? Toute son éducation était-elle remise en question ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Draco avait déjà filé, créant une profonde huée de la foule…

* * *

Draco évita son père comme la peste. Et lorsqu'il le croisait par hasard, il lui adressait un regard condescendant et plein de défi. Une atmosphère particulièrement tendue régnait désormais au manoir Malfoy. Lucius avait dû calmer la foule surexcitée et déçue, les membres tremblants, choqué par le départ de son fils.

Trois jours après, Lucius, assis dans son fauteuil favori, sirotait un verre d'alcool dans le noir… Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était assis là, vidant sa bouteille d'alcool, ses joues rougissant plus le niveau de la bouteille diminuait… Et pourtant, son port restait digne et fier.

Son bureau était le seul et unique endroit où Lucius du compté de Malfoy se permettait de laisser son visage s'exprimer. Aujourd'hui, il demeurait froid et impassible, sa main faisant tournoyer son verre en un rythme mécanique.

Ce port fier, digne, ce visage froid, impassible et cette maîtrise machinale de sa main constituaient une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour Lucius, comme un moyen de se leurrer, de croire qu'il contrôlait encore sa vie, un moyen de croire à cette prétendue tranquillité avant la tempête…

Une heure de plus passa, toujours dans le noir, lorsque Lucius du comté de Malfoy lâcha brusquement son verre et se leva, titubant, sortant du bureau en direction de la chambre de son fils…

Il ouvrit avec fracas les portes de la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci redressa la tête et ne semblait pas vraiment surpris. Il attendait cette confrontation depuis des jours.

Son père s'avança vers lui, cherchant ses mots. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, semblant avoir trouvé une parade idéale, Drago le coupa :

« Père, vous ne semblez pas en forme ! Avez-vous entrepris de poursuivre le brillant dessein de votre mère ? »

Lucius, surpris, attendit que Drago clarifie sa pensée :

« ...Ingurgiter la totalité de notre cave à vin… Quoique, maintenant, je comprends mieux grand-mère. Je suppose qu'elle aussi a été dans l'obligation d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, qu'elle a dû se noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier qu'un jour elle serait obligée de copuler avec son mari, qui, il y a peu, lui était encore inconnu, pour lui donner un héritier ! Je comprends aussi pourquoi tous les enfants issus du comté de Malfoy sont enfants uniques. Une telle torture ne saurait se reproduire si elle n'était pas exigée... Un unique héritier est bien suffisant. Mère vous a-t-elle seulement permis de la toucher une fois de plus après m'avoir conçu ?... Je ne sais pourquoi les femmes destinées au comté de Malfoy se laissaient ainsi manipuler mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour suivre cette tradition tout juste digne du Moyen-Âge !!! Maintenant, père, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous... »

Sur ce, Draco se leva et fit un signe en direction de la porte. Lucius, le regard hagard, suivit son fils jusqu'à la sortie…

* * *

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, je suis épaté !!!

- Oh, je vous en prie, vous extrapolez !

- Oh, mais je n'extrapole rien du tout. Que diable ! Il faut un certain courage pour affronter ainsi son père et envoyer balader toute une hiérarchisation de plus d'un millénaire.

- Je vous avoue ignorer tout à fait d'où me vient cette force. Je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais, défié ainsi mon père. Tout lui a toujours été dû !

- Ça a du lui faire un choc. Cela fait trop longtemps que tous lui obéissent, il ne saurait que faire une fois cela changé.

- Justement ! Mon père a toujours été si intransigeant et pourtant, il ne disait rien, il était estomaqué… Mais, vous savez, une fois le choc passé, il reprendra ses esprits…

- Probablement… Mais, vous vous serez affirmé Draco ! Puis-je vous appelez Draco ?

- Vous pouvez, oui.

-… Hum, vous vous serez affirmé et n'oubliez pas… Je suis toujours dans le tournoi ! »

* * *

Draco tentait de rester maître de ses émotions. La seconde épreuve du tournoi allait être présentée. Il était encore une fois ignorant du déroulement de celle-ci. Il se hâta donc, dès l'heure venue, et se rendit au lieu où devait se dérouler l'épreuve : l'arène favorite de son père.

Son père était un fervent admirateur de toutes ces anciennes épreuves, datant de plusieurs siècles. Il restaurait tout lieu pouvant abriter un reste de ces facéties et se réjouissait à l'idée de voir ces lieux réanimés. Tel que le stade de la joute équestre de l'épreuve précédente.

Ce tournoi représentait donc l'excuse idéale pour voir tous ses plus grands désirs réalisés !

Lorsque Draco arriva à l'heure dite, tous les rescapés de la 1ère épreuve étaient regroupés au centre de l'arène. Il chercha Harry du regard et le trouva bien vite, à l'écart de tous les autres. Harry attendait patiemment que la tâche ne commence, silencieux et serein malgré le tumulte l'entourant. Draco sourit doucement, regardant son ami observer dédaigneusement ses ongles ne se préoccupant guère du malotru qui tentait vainement de le provoquer.

Tous se turent cependant lorsque Lucius Malfoy prit la parole :

« A présent, mes chers participants, pour cette nouvelle épreuve, vous allez devoir assurer le spectacle ! Aujourd'hui, dans cette arène, vous êtes des Toreros ! Place à la Tauromachie Française ! »

Draco attendit, anxieux, que les participants désertent l'arène pour aller se préparer. Il ne referait certainement pas la même erreur que la dernière fois mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la salle regroupant les participants, tentant d'y voir Harry de l'entrée.

« Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, mon cher Draco ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas vous aventurer près de ces vautours…

- Eh bien soit, je ne sais me contenir… Je vous en prie, Chevalier, n'y allez pas cette fois, c'est de la folie !

- Chevalier ? Vous êtes bien solennel… Appelez-moi donc Harry.

- Harry… Pour une fois, écoutez-moi ! Il ne vous en coûtera rien de renoncer tout de suite.

- Mais, nous étions convenus…

- Je déplore maintenant cet accord, je n'aurais même jamais dû accepter cette folie. Arrêtez tout ! Qui, de nos jours, est torero ?

- Je ne dirais pas être torero mais je crois m'en sortir assez bien…

- Non, par pitié ! Oh !!!... Juste ciel, quelle couleur arborez-vous là ? Du rouge ? Pour être torero ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas choisi une couleur plus neutre, je vois les autres porter du bleu ou du vert ! Pourquoi avez-vous pris du rouge face à des taureaux ?

- N'ayez crainte, Draco. La couleur du tissu n'est en aucun cas la raison de la colère de ces taureaux. Ce ne sont que de vieilles croyances. Ce tissu n'a qu'une fonction esthétique, les taureaux ne distinguent aucunes couleurs, le simple fait d'agiter le tissu les attire.

- Est-ce bien vrai ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je me sentirais tout de même plus serein si vous portiez du bleu…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Draco. Retournez sur votre siège. Votre réaction me montre d'ailleurs que j'ai eu raison de porter cette couleur. Cette vieille croyance va attiser la foule en ma faveur.

- Mais que devrez-vous faire avec ces taureaux ?

- Rassurez-vous. Votre père l'a dit, c'est de la tauromachie française, la tauromachie « non cruelle ». Le taureau n'est pas mis à mort. Toutefois, bien que cette variante ne soit pas sanguinaire, le taureau est néanmoins maltraité… En tant que bon torero, je ferais de mon mieux pour contrôler et diriger mon taureau sans lui faire trop de mal. Il faudra juste paraître gracieux et confiant, tout en restant impérieux et dominant vis-à-vis du taureau. Ça suffira à combler les désirs du public.

-Ce n'est pas au taureau que je pensais… mais à vous…. »

* * *

Voilà

A demain

Moi, je file travailler :p


	5. Chapter 5

ReBonjour !

Je ne m'attarde pas, juste le temps de poster le chapitre et je vous fais de gros bisous à tous pour vos reviews.

Voici la suite

* * *

**_Chapitre V :_**

* * *

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi son père permettait-il une telle chose et risquait-il la vie de tous ces gens, dont celle d'Harry du comté de Potter ?!! Était-il devenu fou ?

Draco jeta un œil mauvais à son père lorsqu'un participant ne réussit pas à s'écarter assez rapidement du taureau fougueux et fut traîné dans toute l'arène.

La plupart n'avait jamais eut affaire à des taureaux et ne savait absolument pas en quoi consistait la tauromachie. Pourtant, ils se jetaient tous dans l'arène malgré leurs membres tremblants.

_Et pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ?_

_Pour lui ?_

_Mais pourquoi l'Homme était-il si bête ? Si primitif ?_

_Où était la noblesse dans tout ça ?_

_Le pire était qu'ils étaient tous Chevaliers !_

Les mains de Draco tremblèrent sous l'émotion. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était submergé par toutes ses émotions. Seule son inquiétude pour Harry l'empêchait de quitter son siège. Sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait parti devant toute cette mascarade.

* * *

« Harry ! Harry !!! Je te prierais de t'arrêter immédiatement ! Ta mère et moi avons à te parler !

-J'allais déjeuner chez Ron.

-Non, nous allons discuter un peu avant !... Le Tournoi des Malfoys !!! J'ai appris hier par des ouï-dires que mon fils participait à ce ridicule et triste Tournoi que les Malfoys ont eu le mauvais goût d'organiser !!!

-Papa…

-Harry, les traditions de la famille Malfoy concernant le mariage arrangé sont abjectes. Je trouvais déjà les Malfoys bien avancés dans la bêtise concernant ces mariages arrangés mais alors là ce Tournoi est une profonde abomination !

-Et c'est ta mère, qui, un mois plus tôt, était en admiration devant cette fabuleuse dépêche de la part des Malfoys, qui dit ça !

-Je n'étais pas en admiration !

-Chérie, tes yeux brillaient !

-Maman, Papa, s'il vous plait !... J'ai une explication. »

Harry leur expliqua donc l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Draco, n'omettant aucuns détails. Dans toute cette effervescence, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec ses parents, ni même avec ses amis. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler un peu.

D'ailleurs, ses parents ne furent pas les seuls à s'indigner de sa participation à ce Tournoi. Hermione fut tout bonnement épouvantée. Ron lui-même ne prit pas sa défense cette fois.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient ses meilleurs amis. Ils appartenaient tous deux à une classe bien inférieure à la sienne mais c'était devenu tout à fait normal pour eux. Ron était comme un frère pour lui et Hermione, une sœur qu'il adorait.

Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis d'une classe égale ou supérieure à la sienne.

Depuis tout jeune, les gens de sa classe l'horripilaient.

La vie en avait décidé ainsi…

Principalement, le jour de son 5ème anniversaire...

* * *

« Harry, que fais-tu là ? interrogea doucement sa mère, inquiète, voyant son fils pas très en forme le jour même de son anniversaire. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec tes amis Gregory et Vincent ?

- Parce que Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas mes amis, maman…

- Mais alors pourquoi les as-tu invités ? lui souffla sa mère discrètement

- Je ne les ai pas invités, c'est papa qui l'a fait. Il a invité toute la classe…

- Oh… Il pensait probablement que tu serais content, chéri, continua sa mère l'emmenant dans un coin un peu plus discret.

- Papa croit que je suis ami avec tout le monde… Mais j'ai aucun ami à l'école, maman… souffla Harry au bord des larmes »

Lyly du Comté de Potter replia vivement sa robe blanche immaculée pour s'agenouiller au sol devant son petit garçon en larmes. Harry serra son petit poing dans sa robe, la froissant d'avantage et se lova dans la robe bouffante de sa mère.

« Ces garçons ne sont pas tes amis ? »

Harry secoua la tête, toujours contre sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri.

-Si, c'est grave. Papa va être déçu… Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plaît.

- Harry, ton père ne sera pas déçu !

- Si !... Il raconte toujours plein d'histoires sur son enfance avec parrain. Et moi, j'ai même pas d'ami… »

Cela avait été douloureux pour Lyly d'entendre son fils parler ainsi. Pendant tout ce temps, leur fils leur avait fait croire qu'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde pour ne pas les décevoir.

Les décevoir !!! Comme si ils pourraient, un jour, être déçus par leur fils ! Elle mit un point d'honneur à bien faire comprendre cela à son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Et, une fois qu'Harry eut retrouvé un semblant de sourire, elle glissa sous le signe de la confidence que s'il ne voulait pas être ami avec Crabbe et Goyle, ce n'était véritablement pas une grande perte…

James fut évidemment mis au courant à la seconde qui suivit malgré les protestations d'Harry et réagit parallèlement à sa femme.

La famille Potter finit cet anniversaire, assis dans leur immense cuisine, dégustant tous les plats qui leur avaient été préparé pour les invités, ceux-ci fêtant allègrement un anniversaire dont le concerné n'était plus présent depuis longtemps…

* * *

Le nom de la 3ème et dernière épreuve allait être annoncé aujourd'hui. Lucius avait d'ailleurs été déçu d'annoncer cette épreuve comme la dernière… Le jeu n'aura pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour lui visiblement… Mais après la joute équestre qui avait éliminé la moitié des participants de départ, la tauromachie, elle, avait littéralement décimé les troupes de participants. Il ne restait plus que quelques dizaines d'hommes suffisamment en forme, ou suffisamment stupides selon Draco, pour continuer le Tournoi. Mais à son grand désespoir, l'entente de cette épreuve comme étant la dernière avait, semble t-il, redonné espoir à tous, autant ceux qui commençaient à douter que ceux qui affirmaient fermement remporter la victoire à ce Tournoi.

Draco avait tout d'abord été soulagé d'envisager enfin la fin de ce Tournoi mais il avait été horrifié l'instant d'après. Son père avait prévu de laisser à chacun une semaine pour se préparer à cette épreuve contrairement aux deux précédentes ou il n'avait prévu que quelques heures de préparation. Draco aurait pu espérer que cette attente n'était qu'un autre caprice de son père afin que le Tournoi dure plus longtemps. Cependant, son père avait rassemblé tout le monde de la Chevalerie uniquement pour informer que cette épreuve serait la dernière. Tout le monde s'était attendu à débuter l'épreuve et Lucius avait organisé une soirée pour fêter la dernière épreuve qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. Tout le monde chuchota durant toute la fête.

« Mais à quoi cela sert-il de laisser un délai pour se préparer à l'épreuve s'il ne nous dit pas de quoi il s'agit ? »

Bien sûr, personne n'osa poser directement la question à Lucius du Comté de Malfoy. Et Lucius prenait grand plaisir à voir les gens défiler devant lui, ouvrir la bouche pour poser LA question et la refermer à la dernière seconde, le félicitant pour sa si belle fête.

Et lorsque la fête tira à sa fin, Lucius d'un sourire innocent se positionna sur l'estrade et s'exclama :

« Seigneur ! Aurais-je omis d'annoncer la nature de la dernière épreuve ? Je crois que l'euphorie m'avait gagné. »

Et lorsque tout le monde feint de rire avec joie de l'oubli de Lucius, retenant leur souffle, celui-ci annonça :

« Je crois que nous sommes tous éreintés ce soir alors je vous invite demain matin à la première heure pour vous en informer ! »

Et sur ce, Lucius prit congé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, faisant signe à ces majordomes de raccompagner tout le monde, une fois qu'ils seraient tous remis de leur émotion…

...

« Votre père est vraiment impayable ! »

Draco ne put répondre, tellement il était furieux.

« Je connais mon père, je savais qu'il allait nous faire languir tout au long de la soirée mais de là à nous dire de revenir le lendemain ! Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais allé à cette soirée.

-Hum, moi, je ne regrette pas tant que ça. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie. »

Draco se sentit légèrement rougir sous le regard d'Harry, il détourna les yeux timidement regardant de l'étage supérieur la foule toujours immobile au milieu de la salle.

« En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'eux, en aient eu pour leur compte !

-Il est vrai que nous ne connaissons toujours pas la nature de l'épreuve et qu'ils n'ont même pas eu l'occasion de vous apercevoir !

- Je n'allais pas descendre parmi ces fous.

- Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui vous l'aurais demandé !

-Mais qu'attendent-ils ??? Que mon père revienne et crie ''Je vous ai eu !'' ??? »

* * *

_Voilà_

_A demain_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous

Me voilà avec une nouvelle suite et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews^^

* * *

**_Chapitre VI :_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Harry rigola à l'air renfrogné de Draco. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Excusez-moi, je vous ai surpris.

-Non, c'est moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

- Ça se comprend... Vous êtes tendu… »

Disant cela, Harry attrapa doucement les épaules de Draco, les massant légèrement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. A sa plus grande joie, Draco soupira d'aise, se détendant vite sous ses doigts.

« Vous êtes plutôt doué. »

Harry sourit au compliment, observant Draco qui avait fermé les yeux. Il poursuivit un moment son massage, descendant doucement sur le dos du jeune homme qui rouvrit les yeux. Harry eut peur un instant de l'avoir offensé.

Avec ce Tournoi, Draco était à prendre avec des pincettes. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il croit qu'il voulait le garder contre son gré à la fin du Tournoi, il lui avait assuré ne vouloir que son amitié.

Anxieux, Harry attendit que Draco se retourne.

Draco garda la tête baissée un moment, ses cheveux blonds lui retombant devant le visage, se protégeant un instant du regard d'Harry.

Depuis l'immense déception éprouvée à l'égard de sa famille et de ses traditions, Draco vivait un peu plus librement, s'habillant, se coiffant de façon moins conventionnelle. Cela lui plaisait sans conteste de choisir par lui-même sa façon de se vêtir ou de se coiffer et cela semblait plaire à Harry lorsqu'il était un peu plus naturel comme aujourd'hui, les cheveux libres de tout gel.

Et il leur découvrait une nouvelle fonction. Jamais, il n'aurait cru un jour avoir besoin de cela un jour, lui qui était si sûr de lui en temps normal. Mais avec Harry tout était différent, ses cheveux lui accordaient quelques secondes, le temps de prendre une inspiration, un brin de courage et surtout qu'Harry du Comté de Potter ne le voit pas mordre ses lèvres comme une midinette.

Quelques secondes salvatrices avant qu'Harry, inquiet, ne lève doucement une main pour écarter ce gênant rempart. Quelques secondes où il reprit confiance en lui.

La main, un peu tremblante, Harry souleva la douce masse de cheveux éclatante, espérant de toutes ses forces n'avoir pas brusqué le jeune homme.

Le gris hypnotisant des yeux de Draco le frappa de plein fouet derrière cette barrière dorée.

Son cœur sembla se gonfler d'espoir lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Draco, nullement gêné, même un brin charmeur.

Il aimait cet homme, il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'avait pu le dire devant Hermione lorsque celle-ci l'avait harcelé mais oui, il l'aimait, c'est pour cela qu'il risquait sa vie dans ce Tournoi. C'est parce qu'il aimait Draco du Comté de Malfoy.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et de sa main restée dans ses cheveux lui caressa doucement la joue. Il posa très délicatement son autre main sur la hanche de Draco, une demande au fond des yeux. En toute réponse, Draco posa sa propre main sur le bras d'Harry et pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, se rapprochant d'avantage. Harry sourit et poursuivit prudemment le geste de rapprochement de Draco. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne cessait d'accélérer et ne semblait pas prêt à arrêter sa progression tant que le contact de leur lèvre ne se ferait pas. Si jamais quelque chose osait essayer de les arrêter, n'importe quoi, il sentait qu'il était capable d'agripper Draco devant quiconque et de l'embrasser quelque soit la situation.

Dusse un tremblement de terre surgir de nulle part qu'il embrasserait Draco avant de se protéger !

Son cœur n'attendait que ça. Il eut même peur l'espace d'une seconde qu'il ne lâche sous la pression.

Quand enfin, il ferma les yeux, il avait encore peur que quelque chose ne les arrête. Mais sa crainte disparut lorsque du bout des lèvres, il effleura celles de Draco. A sa plus grande honte, lorsqu'il y penserait plus tard, il poussa un profond gémissement, agrippant avec fermeté la hanche et les cheveux de Draco.

C'était encore pire qu'avant ! Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne voudrait jamais plus s'arrêter. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si fines. Et ses cheveux sous ses doigts. Et cette hanche, bien charnue pour celle d'un homme ! Il gémit une seconde fois à cette pensée, pressant d'avantage la dite hanche. Il mourait d'envie d'attraper de son autre main sa sœur jumelle mais il doutait que ce ne soit très approprié pour une première approche.

Mais sa main le démangeait tellement…

_Juste la poser…_

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il relâcha doucement les cheveux sous sa main et fit descendre celle-ci le long du bras du jeune homme, la posant délicatement sur la hanche voluptueuse.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de gémir. Harry sourit dans le baiser lorsque Draco ne se contenta pas de gémir mais le serra d'avantage contre lui, posant ses bras sur ses épaules et plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

De plus en plus étonné, Harry pressa les hanches bien présentes de Draco. Les vêtements du jeune comte cachaient immensément de choses…

Ils se reculèrent doucement lorsque le souffle leur manqua, gardant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

L'esprit un peu plus lucide, Harry se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Ses mains étaient fermement agrippées aux hanches de Draco. Celui-ci gigota légèrement sous ses mains, gêné.

« Mes hanches sont trop larges, je sais…, souffla Draco doucement, la tête baissée, se cachant de nouveau derrière ses cheveux

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna Harry, soulevant les cheveux d'une main, les plaçant derrière l'oreille de Draco et replaçant sa main sur la dite hanche. Tes hanches sont parfaites !

- Un homme ne devrait pas avoir autant de hanches…

- Un homme ne devrait pas en courtiser un autre… »

Draco sourit timidement, dégageant ses cheveux de derrière son oreille d'un coup de tête.

« Tu vas arrêter de te cacher derrière tes cheveux !

-Désolé, rigola Draco »

Harry lui sourit doucement et passa la barrière des cheveux pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser des pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre.

Draco s'écarta vivement de lui mais c'était trop tard, ils le savaient tous les deux, la personne qui montait les escaliers les avait déjà vus.

Draco se retourna vers l'entrée espérant que ce ne soit pas son père.

Bien heureusement, il s'agissait de sa mère.

« Draco, je vous cherchais, j'ignorais que vous étiez accompagné !

-Hum, oui. Mère, vous connaissez Harry du Comté de Potter.

-En effet… J'ignorais que la famille Potter serait intéressée par le Tournoi… Je connais plus personnellement votre mère et cela m'étonne grandement. »

Harry ne sut que répondre, il lança un regard à Draco.

Pouvait-il parler de leur accord à la comtesse Malfoy ?

« Pourtant pourquoi un tel tournoi si vous semblez déjà accordés ?

-Père, ne m'a pas laissé le temps… En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de l'annonce du Tournoi.

- Auquel vous étiez venu pour vous inscrire ! s'insurgea sa mère, faisant un pas menaçant vers Harry

-Nullement, Comtesse Malfoy, je n'aurais participé à une telle chose, j'ignorais la raison de cette soirée ! »

Draco resta un instant immobile pendant que sa mère invectivait Harry qui essayait de se défendre le mieux qu'il pouvait. Jamais, sa mère n'avait ainsi pris sa défense ou montré ainsi son désir de protéger son fils ! Il était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Reprenant ses esprits, Draco vint enfin au secours d'Harry et décida de dire la vérité à sa mère.

A la fin de son discours, Narcissa du Comté de Malfoy jeta un regard incrédule à Harry, essayant de le sonder.

« Votre mère est-elle au courant de votre décision ?

-Oui, mes deux parents sont au courant.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco

-Oui, ils m'ont posé des questions sur ma participation à ce tournoi, je leur ai dit la vérité

-Ils ne désapprouvent pas ? s'enquit Draco

-Ils préfèrent cette version des faits, sourit Harry »

Draco sourit, heureux de cette nouvelle. Il venait de réaliser que si les parents d'Harry avaient été contre ce Tournoi, il n'aurait pu y participer. Oubliant un peu la présence de sa mère, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry caressant la paume de son pouce.

Harry rougit légèrement, n'ayant nullement oublié la présence de Narcissa.

Draco sembla s'en rappeler et rougit deux fois plus.

Narcissa sourit doucement, s'avança vers le couple, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco et un autre sur celle d'Harry.

« J'espère sincèrement que votre accord s'achèvera positivement. Je vous y aiderais même, si je le peux. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Draco. Quand à vous, Comté de Potter ou pas, je vous surveille ! »

Sur ce, Narcissa du Comté de Malfoy se retira.

* * *

_Voilà_

_A demain ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous_

_Eh bien, je vois que le chapitre précédent a plu^^ J'espère que celui-là plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapitre VII :_**

_

* * *

  
_

Le lendemain, aux aurores, la quasi-totalité des participants au Tournoi étaient déjà au Manoir, attendant de connaître enfin la nature de la dernière épreuve. Lucius prit son temps pour se montrer dans la salle des invités. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne prendrait pas un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom parce que des malotrus s'étaient présentés chez lui à une heure bien inappropriée de bon matin… Il avait d'ailleurs demandé au majordome, la veille, de ne surtout pas le déranger lorsque les premiers arriveraient. Il lui avait même ordonné de ne pas en faire mention jusqu'à ce que lui-même daigne en parler.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de son petit déjeuner qu'il fit mine de se rappeler de cette chose banale qu'il avait prévue aujourd'hui.

Draco soupira de l'attitude puérile de son père. Comme si Lucius laissait ainsi trainer le petit déjeuner en temps normal…

Lucius finit enfin par se lever et rejoindre la salle des invités où les attendaient tous les participants. Tous se turent lorsqu'il fit son entrée.

Draco resta à l'étage supérieur comme la dernière fois pour n'être vu de personne. Il cherchait Harry du regard, le temps que son père n'achève son petit discours inutile, lorsqu'Harry le fit sursauter en débarquant derrière lui.

Il lui sourit et ils passèrent ces quelques minutes ensemble, Draco s'assurant, comme au début des deux dernières épreuves, qu'Harry ne regrettait pas sa décision et désirait toujours participer au Tournoi. Harry n'avait de cesse de le rassurer mais Draco ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit blessé par sa faute.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas ce jour là.

Harry n'avait cessé d'y repenser une fois chez lui. Le baiser avait été très agréable certes… Mais il s'était senti si rustre, si inconvenant. Draco méritait d'être courtisé…

Comme il avait été rapide, Seigneur !

Il s'était promis que, durant la semaine avant la dernière épreuve, il courtiserait Draco comme il se doit.

Ces pensées en tête, Harry ne vit pas Draco le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Penchés sur le balcon de l'étage, ils ne savaient que dire. C'était bien la première fois que ça leur arrivait.

Malgré ses résolutions, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, attraper Draco par la taille et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Serrant les dents, Harry se morigéna pour ses pensées malvenues. Il était tellement occupé par ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à lancer une conversation. Il fit donc semblant d'écouter le long discours de Lucius. Mais qui essayait-il de duper ? Depuis quand écoutait-il les discours de Lucius ? Draco le savait très bien d'ailleurs. Il eut un rire joyeux en y repensant. Qu'il pouvait être ennuyeux alors, ce Lucius !

Draco fixa Harry un moment, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma bien vite. Harry ne semblait même pas noter sa présence, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles un peu plus romantiques... Lâchant la rampe du balcon, Draco recula de quelques pas sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'Harry regrettait ce baiser… Ou que sa mère lui avait fait peur…

Qu'il ne veuille plus participer au Tournoi, ça, il pouvait le comprendre.

Mais qu'il ne l'embrasse pas pour ensuite l'ignorer ! Il ne donnait pas ses lèvres ainsi à n'importe qui !!!

_Harry avait-il déjà fini ? S'était-il lassé ?_

Il avait goûté aux lèvres de Draco du Compté de Malfoy et voilà…

Le cœur douloureux, Draco recula d'avantage.

Il ne savait ce qui le dérangeait le plus. S'être fait avoir ou ne pas être en colère de s'être fait avoir ?

Parce qu'en effet, il n'était pas en colère, il était… blessé. Non, ravagé !

Harry lui avait vraiment fait une telle chose ?

S'était-il totalement fourvoyé sur le bien fondé de cet accord ?

C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'Harry ne prendrait pas son Trophée à la fin du Tournoi ?

Pourtant, même sa mère avait été surprise de sa participation à ce Tournoi. Lyly du Compté de Potter était selon elle, une femme très honnête. Elle ne permettrait pas à son fils de faire une telle chose.

« Savez-vous à quoi je pensais ? »

Draco sursauta lorsqu'Harry prit la parole. Ses yeux étaient si sincères pourtant… Alors pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il pas ? N'était-il pas à son goût ?

Il voulait tellement y croire pourtant. Depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie, il voulait croire à plein de choses.

« Non, je l'ignore.

-Je pensais que notre rencontre ressemblait un peu à ce moment. Lors d'un discours de votre père. Finalement, on aura beau dire, on lui doit au moins une chose. C'est lui qui nous a réunis. »

Draco sourit doucement à Harry, se rapprochant lentement de lui.

« C'est à ça que vous pensiez à l'instant ?

-Oui. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Sur un autre balcon de votre Manoir, lors de l'annonce du Tournoi, je n'écoutais pas le discours de votre père et vous êtes venu. Vous m'avez dit : ''Le discours de mon père ne vous intéresse donc pas ?''

-Je m'en souviens très bien. »

Harry déglutit lorsque Draco approcha un peu trop près de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inappropriée.

« Je vous ai trouvé splendide ce soir là. »

Draco sourit au compliment, se collant légèrement à Harry, attrapant la robe de celui-ci pour l'empêcher de reculer. Il se moquait bien de froisser la belle robe traditionnelle en soie d'Harry du Compté de Potter. Il se sentait même dans son droit. Oui, c'était sa prérogative ! Il voulait être le seul.

« Harry… Avez-vous… des conquêtes ?

-Des conquêtes ??? Non ! Bien sur que non !!! »

Harry se morigéna d'avantage. Bravo ! Quelle bonne impression il avait donné de lui… Si sa mère entendait ça !

« Je suis tout à vous, Draco. »

Draco releva les yeux, le cœur battant.

« Tout à moi ?

-Tout à vous !... Je le sais bien qu'avec ma précipitation, l'autre jour, je n'ai pas du vous rassurer Draco. Mais mes sentiments sont sincères. Je tiens à vous bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Draco ferma les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. C'était si doux à entendre.

_Au diable les convenances ! _

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur bien coquine s'y trouvait.

« Alors pourquoi ne m'embrassez-vous pas ?

-Euh… je… je ne voulais pas être trop pressant à votre égard. »

Draco souleva un sourcil circonspect à cette réponse.

_Trop pressant ?_

_Se moquait-il de lui ?_

« Vous méritez d'être courtisé Draco !

-Courtisé ?!... Je ne suis pas une fille !!! »

Cette fois, la robe d'Harry n'était pas froissée par la passion mais bel et bien par la colère.

Ça aussi, c'était sa prérogative…

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Harry du Compté de Potter !!! »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on disait son nom avec si peu de respect...

Il l'aimait décidément son blond impétueux !

« Je suis Draco du Compté de Malfoy ! Pas une quelconque demoiselle que vous avez entrepris de courtiser !!! Que ce soit la dernière fois que je vous le dis !... Pourquoi souriez-vous ???

-Parce que j'aime votre impétuosité. »

Draco grogna de plus belle, tournant le dos à Harry pour ne pas que celui-ci voit son sourire.

Harry se colla à son dos, murmurant à son oreille.

« C'est vrai. Vous êtes bien impétueux pour un Malfoy prônant la maitrise de soi.

-La famille change avec les générations !

-En effet. »

Harry attrapa doucement les hanches de Draco qui soupira malgré lui.

« Enfin…

-Pardon ???

-…

-Vous avez dit ''Enfin'' ?

-Pas du tout !

-Vous avez dit ''Enfin'' !

-Absolument pas…

-Vous ai-je fait languir ?

-…Ahh… Et vous continuez !!! »

Draco grogna, tentant d'attraper les lèvres d'Harry qui se dérobait à chaque approche.

Harry, bien que ravi de ce petit jeu, se retenait avec grande difficulté de ne pas y mettre fin. Ces lèvres étaient si tentantes. Mais voir Draco, tout tremblant entre ses mains, réclamant ses lèvres. C'était très excitant. Draco qui soupirait et gémissait…

Il n'y tint plus.

Il colla Draco à la rambarde et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Draco s'agrippa à ses épaules gémissant longuement.

C'est le bruit de la foule qui les ramena à la réalité.

Totalement désorienté, Draco eut peur un instant que ce fut leur baiser qui provoqua un tel tollé. Avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient les voir d'ici... Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que ses voix s'étaient élevées suite à l'annonce de son père. La dernière épreuve avait été annoncée…

* * *

_Voilà_

_A demain_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour_

_Et encore Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Alors voilà un petit chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapitre VIII :_**

_

* * *

  
_

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. Une semaine ne suffirait absolument pas à se préparer ! C'est simple. On ne pouvait pas se préparer à ça…

_La Gladiature !_

Mais attention, pas la gladiature remaniée depuis ses dernières années, non ! L'antique, la véritable gladiature ! Celle qui avait duré du IVème siècle AVANT J-C jusqu'au IVème siècle après J-C…

Et aujourd'hui, son père voulait voir ce sport remis à jour. Car oui, dans le temps, c'était considéré comme un sport…

C'est d'ailleurs le sport qui a duré le plus longtemps, d'après les recherches qu'il avait faites : huit siècles…

Enfin, il avait surtout chargé quelqu'un de trouver tout ce qu'il pourrait sur la Gladiature de 3ème niveau et avait partagé ses recherches avec Harry.

Deux adversaires s'opposaient : le secutor et le rétiaire.

Armé d'un grand bouclier et de petits protège-tibias ou d'un petit bouclier et de grands protège-tibias, d'un poignard, d'un casque et d'un protège-bras, le secutor est « celui qui poursuit ».

Le rétiaire, lui, était bien moins protégé que le secutor. Il était armé d'un filet servant à capturer et immobiliser son adversaire, d'un protège-bras muni d'une plaque lui servant à protéger sa tête, n'ayant pas de casque et lui rendant la vue difficile, d'un poignard, tout comme le secutor et d'un trident permettant de tenir le secutor à distance.

Le combat entre le rétiaire et le secutor était une sorte de course poursuite. Le rétiaire frappait le secutor à l'aide de son trident, l'incitant à l'attaquer et lançait son filet lorsque celui-ci s'approchait, l'immobilisant et l'attaquant à son tour. Le secutor arrivait parfois à éviter le filet et à contre-attaquer.

Mais – et c'est ce qui faisait le plus peur à Draco – lorsqu'un combattant s'avouait vaincu, il devait jeter ses armes, poser un genou au sol et tendre la main vers son adversaire.

Le directeur de spectacle alors, décidait du sort du perdant : la vie ou la mort…

Si le gladiateur avait été brave et avait bien combattu, il serait gracié et le directeur de spectacle faisait un signe. Il levait la main le poing fermé vers le haut.

Si le directeur décidait la mort, il levait la main et la tendait ouverte, sur le côté.

Un poignard était ainsi donné au perdant à genou qui devait le poser sur sa clavicule et l'enfoncer…

Certains refusaient et demandaient grâce. Les archéologues ont d'ailleurs retrouvé une statue représentant un gladiateur mis à mort accroché à la jambe de son bourreau, priant de l'épargner.

D'autres respectaient le contrat de gladiature signé dans l'école de gladiateur. C'était un honneur.

La gladiature était un sport loin de l'image qu'on en avait aujourd'hui. Les gladiateurs n'avaient pas le droit de s'entretuer. Deux arbitres étaient d'ailleurs là pour veiller au bon déroulement du combat. Il arrivait même que le combat finisse avec un résultat d'ex aequo.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y rester d'ex aequo à ce Tournoi… Il ne devait en rester qu'un…

Et Draco était sûr que son père ne gracierait personne.

Tous ces gens allaient mourir pour lui.

Harry du Comté de Potter risquait la mort pour lui…

Que son père lui donnerait lui-même…

Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça !

Déterminé, Draco s'était redressé, laissant Harry en plan au milieu de son immense bibliothèque. Il lui ordonna de rester là. Lucius ne devait pas savoir qu'ils se voyaient. Sinon il serait capable de faire perdre Harry rien que pour lui nuire.

Ce fut comme une seconde révélation.

Son père se servait de lui pour décider de la vie ou de la mort !

_Comment osait-il ?_

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose !

Non, il fallait tous qu'ils s'en mêlent !!!

Plus lucide, Draco fit demi-tour et revint dans la bibliothèque où il avait laissé Harry.

« Je ne pourrais pas raisonner mon père tout seul. Il faut qu'on s'y mette tous ! Toutes les familles ! Ta famille, celle des Parkinson, des Nott, des Zabini… Mon père n'a pas le droit de décider de la vie des gens. –Tu peux compter sur mes parents. Mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas contrer un comte qui a autant d'envergure sans être parfaitement préparé. Et surtout, les répercussions tomberont sur toute ta famille. Ta mère et toi aussi.

-Cela m'importe peu. Mon père est allé trop loin. Je règlerais quelques affaires pour au moins assurer le confort de ma mère…

-…Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour ton propre confort... »

Harry finit sa phrase lentement, rejoignant Draco qui tournait en rond, nerveux. Il posa une main dans son dos, le caressant doucement.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié, je n'accepterais aucuns sous de ta part Harry, tu t'es suffisamment impliqué dans mes sordides histoires de famille

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais si jamais…

-Non, Harry, voyons, je ne veux pas de ton argent ! »

Harry ne savait pas comment faire passer son message. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé la suite de leur histoire. Elle devenait même incertaine.

Il ne voulait pas juste proposer de l'argent à Draco… Mais si jamais celui-ci perdait trop dans cette affaire, une union entre Draco et lui permettrait à celui-ci de se refaire…

En effet, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé la suite… Certainement pas pour une question d'argent…

Il s'était imaginé gagner le Tournoi, en tant qu'ami, selon leur accord. Et pendant qu'il serait en train d'annoncer que, bien qu'ayant gagné, il n'épouserait pas Draco, celui-ci s'élancerait et le couperait dans son élan et dans un souffle, il lui demanderait de ne pas finir sa phrase et de l'épouser malgré tout…

Non, il n'avait pas imaginé proposer un mariage à Draco pour que celui-ci profite de cette union pour se refaire financièrement…

...

« Il faudra avoir recours à Albus Dumbledore alors ! C'est encore le duc de Londres… Mes parents l'ont bien connu à l'époque, ils pourraient nous aider.

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis la mort de Gellert Grindelwald, le duc de Cardiff, il ne se mêle pas beaucoup des affaires des comtés. En fait, il ne sort plus de ses terres… »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald avaient été le couple le plus inattendu d'Angleterre.

En fait, ils avaient été le premier couple homosexuel respecté d'Angleterre. Ils avaient, à eux-seuls, engendré une certaine ouverture d'esprit venant de tous et de nombreux couples homosexuels leur en étaient à jamais reconnaissants. Ils inaugurèrent même le mariage homosexuel en Angleterre.

Leur couple n'avait jamais été contré... Notamment, parce que Dumbledore était un duc très apprécié de la population d'Angleterre et que Grindelwald était, lui, le plus craint.

La population avait toutefois eu peur un instant. De cette union pouvait ressortir le meilleur comme le pire. Pour que ce mariage entre ces deux ducs fonctionne, il fallait nécessairement que l'un des deux ducs change, des compromis devaient être faits.

Soit ils gagnaient la paix grâce au nombre décroissant de guerres inutiles dues à Grindelwald, soit leur sort était désormais entre les mains de deux ducs épris de guerre et de sang. Mais à leur grande joie, ce fut Grindelwald qui fut sous l'influence de son mari et non l'inverse.

Le duc de Londres, Dumbledore était un homme profondément bon. Général d'armée, il n'envoyait ses troupes au combat qu'en dernier recours. Pour lui, la discussion était le maître mot.

Le duc de Cardiff, Gellert Grindelwald, lui, était un homme qui semblait n'attendre qu'une excuse, aussi minuscule soit-elle, pour envoyer ses armées se battre.

Leur couple avait duré un temps, à la surprise et à la joie de tous.

Jusqu'au jour où, avide de pouvoir, Grindelwald avait entrepris, à l'insu de Dumbledore, la conquête de nombreuses terres. Il savait que son mari ne serait pas d'accord.

Lorsque Dumbledore l'apprit, il se lança à la poursuite de Grindelwald pour l'arrêter.

Bien mal lui en pris car, rendu sur le champ de bataille, Dumbledore voulant stopper son mari ne fit rien d'autre que le distraire... Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que l'adversaire en profite pour planter son sabre dans le dos de Grindelwald.

Dumbledore s'était rué sur son mari, avait prié tous les dieux existant mais rien n'y avait fait. Son mari mourrait entre ses bras…

« Non… non… c'est de ma faute… je t'en prie, pardonne moi… pardonne-moi !

-Albus… Albus ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est ce maudit lâche. M'attaquer par derrière ! »

Grindelwald toussa violemment, crachant du sang sur les robes de Dumbledore qui le serra d'avantage en pleurant. Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il releva la tête comme pour chercher de l'aide mais pris dans la bataille personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Grindelwald fixait Albus, incapable de bouger. Il gémit lorsqu'Albus se redressa cherchant à le déplacer.

« Non, non, Albus. Ne bouge pas.

-Mais il faut qu'on te soigne

-Il n'y a pas d'endroits où se soigner ici… Albus, c'est trop tard.

-Non, je vais chercher de l'aide ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un !!! »

Alors qu'Albus se redressait Grindelwald mit toutes ses forces pour le retenir. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Albus parte. Le temps qu'il revienne, il serait probablement déjà mort.

« Albus !!! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu ailles chercher de l'aide… je veux que tu restes avec moi…

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi, Albus… Je t'aime… je ne te l'ai pas souvent dit mais… je t'aime. Tu ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je suis comme je suis. Nous étions différents mais jamais je n'ai regretté notre mariage. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. »

Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, il acheva.

« Je t'aime Albus. »

_

* * *

  
_

_Voilà_

_A demain ;)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir._

_Et voici le prochain chapitre !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre IX :**

* * *

« Tu crois qu'Albus Dumbledore serait apte à nous aider ?demanda Draco incertain »

Depuis la mort de son mari, Dumbledore s'était enfermé sur ses terres dans un deuil dont personne n'avait réussi à l'en sortir. Le marquis Jedusor, lui, n'avait pas cru sa chance… Pouvoir gouverner tout Londres à sa guise, sans Dumbledore pour le contrer !

Dieu seul savait à quel point il haïssait Dumbledore. Ce vieil homme toujours debout pour le contrer dans chacune de ses décisions ! Il crut à un cauchemar incroyable lorsqu'il apprit l'union de Grindelwald avec son ennemi juré. Grindelwald et lui auraient pu faire de grandes choses ensemble mais Dumbledore s'était opposé…

Mais depuis la mort de Grindelwald, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de Dumbledore et avait vu, à l'inverse, le pouvoir du marquis Jedusor s'étendre.

...

« Je vais me renseigner auprès de mes parents. Avec eux, nous pourrions lui en faire la demande. Ils ont connu personnellement le duc de Londres. Je comprends bien que le deuil de son mari doive être dur mais il faut bien qu'il s'occupe des comtés qui lui sont assignés. »

Harry se savait dur mais il n'arrivait pas à mesurer ses propos. Draco reprit, incertain :

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avec le duc de Londres…

-Si je considère qu'un comte outrepasse ses pouvoirs à mon encontre, j'ai le droit de faire appel au duc qui en a la charge !... T u m'as parlé de quelques familles. Il faut qu'on dresse une liste des gens qui pourront nous aider. Alors les Parkinson, les Nott et les Zabini, c'est ça ?

- … En réalité, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère… et du désespoir aussi sans doute... Aucune famille ne s'attaquera à mon père… »

Draco finit sa phrase en s'affalant, aussi dignement que possible, sur la banquette de son salon personnel, attenant à sa chambre.

Harry en doutait également… Lucius du comté de Malfoy était un homme très craint.

La tête rejetée en arrière sur la banquette, Draco plaqua une main lasse sur ses yeux.

« Réfléchissons. Qui oserait affronter ton père ?

-Il faut que cette personne soit directement touchée pour s'y intéresser... sinon personne ne s'y risquerait…

-Le peuple serait ravi de contrer ton père en toutes occasions, non ?

-Le contrer, définitivement… Pas une quelconque bataille qui ne les regarde pas…

-Bon ! Qui sont les plus outrés par ce Tournoi ?

-Moi !!! C'est tout ! Personne ne se préoccupe de mon petit sort…

-Je m'en préoccupe … »

Disant cela, Harry passa une main sur les longs doigts de Draco, toujours posés sur les yeux de celui-ci. Il les caressa un moment puis les écarta doucement. Draco ouvrit les yeux timidement et sourit lorsqu'Harry garda sa main entre les siennes, la caressant. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur la banquette et passa une langue coquine sur ses lèvres, l'air de rien. Harry n'hésita pas d'avantage. Souriant, il plongea sur les lèvres de Draco.

Ce furent les portes du salon qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Elles venaient de s'ouvrir sur la comtesse Narcissa.

La main accrochée à la nuque d'Harry, Draco se demandait si sa mère le faisait exprès ou s'il était absolument impossible d'avoir une quelconque intimité dans son propre manoir.

Il n'en dit rien à sa mère bien entendu... Celle-ci semblait de bien méchante humeur et ce qu'elle vit ne sembla en rien arranger les choses.

« Mais que faites-vous là ? Je pensais que vous auriez eu assez de jugeotes tous les deux pour vous préparer pour la dernière épreuve au lieu de… »

Bien sûr, sa mère n'était au courant de rien à propos de leur tentative d'arrêter ce Tournoi. Mais il est vrai que s'il ne réussissait pas à l'arrêter, Harry ne serait pas préparer à affronter la dernière épreuve…

« Je vous aurais bien dit de rentrer chez vous, poursuivit Narcissa, mais vous ne pourrez pas passer… Ces maudits Chevaliers bloquent le chemin menant au manoir !

-Pardon ? Quels Chevaliers ?

-Ceux qui ont participé au Tournoi et qui ont perdu… Maintenant, ils osent se plaindre aux portes du manoir de je-ne-sais quelles inepties ! Lucius a appelé la garde et les fait chasser. Vous pourrez partir, une fois le chemin déblayé. »

Sur ce, elle quitta le salon, maugréant toutes sortes de choses à l'égard de ces Chevaliers.

« Et c'est cela des Chevaliers ! Il fallait y penser avant de participer à ce maudit Tournoi… Vivement que la garde les chasse !

-Mais non, Draco !!! Tu ne comprends pas ?!!! C'est parfait ! C'est eux qu'il nous fallait !!!

-Quoi ??? Je ne comprends rien, Harry. De quoi parles-tu ?

-Les perdants du Tournoi ! C'est eux qui nous aideront à arrêter le Tournoi. Ils ont perdu et ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux gagne, c'est parfait ! Réfléchissons… Il faut que je me mêle à la foule et que je fasse croire que je suis de leur avis. Mais lorsque la garde arrivera, je les ferais se replier et en tentant d'échapper à la garde, je regrouperais tout le monde dans un endroit sûr. Ici, je leur monterais la tête sur Lucius et ses agissements et là, je parlerais de Dumbledore ! C'est parfait !... Surtout, toi, on ne doit pas te voir ! Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils sachent qu'on se côtoie ! »

Draco resta stupéfait un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne lui dépose un délicat baiser sur les lèvres. Reprenant ses esprits, il indiqua à Harry un passage pour sortir du manoir sans que les Chevaliers aux portes ne le voient.

Draco resta là à regarder Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision.

* * *

Il avait encore fallu une discussion importante avec ses parents pour leur expliquer que, non, il n'était pas avec les Chevaliers-mauvais-perdants pour rien...

Son père avait fait appel à son parrain et celui-ci les avait rejoints sans plus attendre, accompagné de Remus.

« Mon petit homme serait amoureux ??? D'un individu du comté de Malfoy qui plus est !...

-D'un individu, Sirius ?!!! Cet individu est Draco du comté de Malfoy !... Alors je te priais d'être un peu plus respectueux !

-Oh, écoute comme il défend son homme, Sirius !

-Remus... tu restes trop longtemps avec Sirius... »

Harry sourit alors que Remus éclatait de rire et que Sirius lui tirait la langue, serrant d'avantage son mari dans les bras.

Sirius Lupin était son parrain et le plus vieil ami de son père. Il appartenait auparavant au comté de Black, en tant que Sirius du comté de Black. Mais sa famille lui avait fait subir... la dérogeance… le rejet absolu.

Il avait perdu son rang et sa noblesse alors qu'il n'était encore qu'adolescent et n'avait plus été que Sirius Black...

Vint le jour où il se maria à Remus Lupin qui, lui-même, n'était pas un noble... Mais Sirius avait été soulagé de ne plus porter le nom des Black et avait accueilli celui de l'homme qu'il aimait avec bonheur : il serait à tout jamais Sirius Lupin !

Son père lui avait raconté que la famille Black était cousine de la famille Malfoy et avait ainsi les mêmes idéaux qu'eux.

Il repensa à l'histoire de Sirius puis à celle de Draco…

« Sirius, tes parents ont-ils voulu t'organiser un mariage arrangé ?

-Non, ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. Mais probablement auraient-ils fait la même chose si je m'étais fait trop attendre… »

L'ambiance retomba lourdement. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils évoquaient le passé de Sirius, c'est pour cela qu'ils en faisaient très rarement mention…

_

* * *

  
_

_Voilà_

_A demain ;)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour !_

_Alors vous avez passé un bon week-end ?_

_Moi, relativement... Enfin, c'est reparti pour une semaine et voici une suite pour la débuter sympathiquement^^ (le 10ème chapitre !)  
_

_Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapitre X :_**

_

* * *

  
_

Sa mère avait envoyé une dépêche au duc de Londres à la minute. Bien qu'ayant été légèrement refroidie par le mariage du duc et de Grindelwald, elle avait hâte de revoir le vieil homme qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé et qu'elle plaignait sincèrement pour la mort de son mari même si elle n'affectionnait, pour ainsi dire, pas du tout celui-ci.

Le lendemain, Harry avait prévu de rassembler tous les Chevaliers pour se rendre aux portes du château du duc de Londres. Il se doutait qu'une seule missive ne serait pas suffisante pour faire sortir le duc de Londres de son apathie. Alors qu'une centaine de Chevalier cognant à sa porte…

Ses parents avaient décidés de l'accompagner ainsi que son parrain et Remus. Ils avaient tous décidés que désormais tout ce qui se ferait serait sous leur vigilance.

Ils feraient appel au duc de Londres qui lui-même ferait appel au Parlement de Londres. Avec lui, ils n'auraient pas besoin de parcourir tous les degrés de juridiction inférieurs et le problème serait réglé beaucoup plus rapidement… Il ne disposait que d'une semaine après tout.

Il espérait que le duc se laisserait convaincre assez rapidement. Ses parents semblaient confiants.

A peine arrivé aux portes du château du duc, celles-ci s'ouvrirent laissant place au duc lui-même. Beaucoup furent émus et Harry n'eut même pas besoin de réclamer le silence aux Chevaliers, tous s'étaient tus.

« Je voudrais parler au représentant de cette troupe. »

C'est la première fois qu'Harry entendait la voix du duc de Londres. Enfin, autant qu'il s'en souvenait.

Le duc s'était enfermé dans son château à la mort de son mari alors qu'Harry était encore enfant et malgré tous les efforts du monde, Harry n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir de son enfance qu'il savait avoir passé aux côtés du vieil homme.

« Je suis le représentant. »

Il avait pris rapidement les devants, il ne voulait que ses parents y aillent à sa place. Il le faisait pour Draco et lui, c'était sa quête.

« Quel est donc ce sujet dont vous souhaitez si ardemment m'entretenir ? »

Harry se sentit légèrement désemparé face à ce vieil homme qui malgré son grand âge dégageait une grande force. Il était évident que cet homme avait été un grand général d'armée. Le voir enfin émut Harry.

Ses parents ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet et il comprenait désormais la tristesse que ses parents pouvaient ressentir à l'enfermement voulu de cet homme si puissant. Il avait du immensément souffrir…

« J'aimerais vous soumettre une question.

-Allez-y.

-Êtes-vous en accord avec le mariage arrangé ?

-Non, et je ne l'ai jamais été…

-Et avez-vous entendu parler du Tournoi que Lucius du comté de Malfoy à organiser pour accorder la main de son fils au vainqueur ?

-… Non, je n'en avais pas entendu parler…

- Et avez-vous entendu dire que Lucius du comté de Malfoy allait rétablir la Gladiature dans moins d'une semaine, se proclamant directeur de spectacle et par la même, décidant de la vie ou de la mort des participants ?

-… Non, je n'en avais pas entendu parler… »

Harry savait qu'il employait un ton déplacé en s'adressant au duc. La réprobation s'entendait clairement dans sa voix mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler au duc tous ses manquements. De plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si l'attitude du duc le poussait à le fustiger. Il semblait… coupable. Alors il posa son ultime question.

« Et allez-vous faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela en tant que duc de Londres ?

-…Bien entendu. »

A sa plus grande joie, Harry vit le duc de Londres réfléchir et commencer à organiser une attaque contre les facéties du comte Malfoy.

« Il sera nécessaire de faire appel au Parlement. Si, comme vous le dîtes, ce Tournoi s'achève dans une semaine, nous n'avons pas le temps de raisonner le comte, passons directement au dernier recours... Cette épreuve que veut restaurer le comte ne fait pas partie des coutumes de la province... Le Parlement tranchera. »

Et voilà !

Cela était-il si simple ?

Il semblerait que oui.

Le duc de Londres lui avait assuré que, même si l'interdiction du Parlement ne serait pas immédiate, le simple fait d'y porter attention imposerait au comte d'interrompre son Tournoi jusqu'à ce que le Parlement prenne une décision.

En attendant, il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur le chemin du comte. Et Harry avait bien l'intention d'empêcher le comte de faire quoique ce soit...

En premier lieu, il renvoya tous les Chevaliers chez eux, les invitant à garder le silence sur leur participation, aussi minime soit-elle.

Deuxièmement, il exhorta Draco à vivre hors du Manoir principal pendant toute la délibération. Le comté de Malfoy possédait de nombreux manoirs où il pourrait faire des va-et-vient afin d'échapper à son père.

Il s'assura également d'accueillir toute la famille de Ron et d''Hermione dans son Manoir. Il craignait que le comte ne soupçonne le peuple d'avoir voulu le trahir.

Bien que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à la fête, Harry était véritablement ravi d'accueillir toute la famille de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait imaginé qu'il en serait de même pour eux mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Hermione et Ron craignaient pour leurs amis. Il était évident qu'en cachant uniquement deux familles, cela ne protégeait pas tout le peuple ! Mais il ne pouvait accueillir le peuple entier...

Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il entendit que des familles s'étaient faites agresser dans les villages par la garde du comté de Malfoy sans aucune raison valable... Lucius ignorait totalement qui avait voulu l'entraver de la sorte et il comptait bien le savoir.

Harry descendit aux armureries et appela sa garde personnelle.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un ordre particulier... Mes parents ne doivent pas en être informés ! Ne craignez rien, je leur expliquerai plus tard, en attendant, l'heure est grave !... La garde du comté de Malfoy prend ses aises au village, je veux que vous alliez l'y déloger !... Pas en tant que ma garde personnelle mais en tant que la garde officielle du Parlement... Vos tenues sont ici. Dès qu'elle vous verra, la garde du comté de Malfoy sera obligé de vous obéir ! Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que le Parlement surveille les actions du comté et que cette garde n'est pas tolérée au village. Le comte y croira et n'y aura rien à redire !... Je ne vous force pas à y aller. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, ne le faîtes pas. Mais si vous le faîtes, faîtes le jusqu'au bout ! Et sachez qu'au moindre problème, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité ! Je ne vous ai jamais fait défaut et je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain... Qui est avec moi ? »

Harry sourit largement face à sa troupe.

Pas un n'avait hésité !

Pourtant, ce qu'il leur demandait était de la folie.

Mais il était sérieux, il prendrait l'entière responsabilité d'un quelconque ennui ! Si quelqu'un surprenait des gardes à se faire passer pour la garde officielle du Parlement, ils seraient tous mis à mort sur le champ !

« Je suis fier de vous ! »

* * *

_Voilà_

_A demain ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour_

_Voici aujourd'hui le 11ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^_

_Chapitre XI :_

_ Une semaine entière avait été nécessaire pour déloger toute la garde du comté de Malfoy du village. Et entre temps, Harry avait accueilli un ami de Ron et d'Hermione qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu, un certain Neville Longdubat, garçon très timide et touchant. _

_La garde des Malfoy l'avait molesté, lui et sa grand-mère, croyant qu'ils savaient quelque chose. _

_Apparemment, sa famille avait déjà eu affaire au comté de Malfoy. Ses parents étaient actuellement en prison sur ordre de la comtesse Bellatrix Lestrange, sœur cadette de la comtesse Narcissa._

_Il semblerait que ses parents aient tenté de faire auparavant ce qu'eux essayaient de faire aujourd'hui : interrompre un projet inacceptable de la famille Malfoy. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne verraient plus jamais leur fils... Parce que la comtesse Bellatrix avait choisi la pire prison, ils tombaient doucement dans la folie..._

_Une fois le village sain et sauf; Harry avait retiré sa garde et leur avait ordonné de retourner dans leur famille, le temps que le Parlement ne délibère. Il ne fallait plus qu'on les voit. Une fois, le travail fait, il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans le coin, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Par chance, les casques de la garde du Parlement cachait le visage dans sa totalité. Il brula par la suite toutes les tenues volées de la garde officielle._

_Vint enfin la délibération du Parlement !_

_La Gladiature n'était plus à l'ordre du jour ! Lucius du comté de Malfoy pouvait oublier son épreuve. _

_Ce qui avait pris du temps, en réalité, était le sort du Tournoi tout entier. _

_Nombreux, dans le Parlement, ne voyaient pas de problème à ce Tournoi... Ce n'était pour eux qu'une extension du mariage arrangé... Heureusement, à quelques voix près, il fut voté l'arrêt du Tournoi !_

_Harry n'en crut pas sa chance !_

_Deux semaines avaient suffi ! Juste deux semaines ! Grâce au duc de Londres, Albus Dumbledore._

_Il fallait qu'il le remercie comme il se doit._

_« Mais je l'ai fait avec une grande joie, Harry. »_

_Harry était étonné que l'homme l'appelle ainsi par son prénom. Il lui sourit cependant sans lui en faire la remarque. Cela ne le gênait pas en vérité. Cet homme lui inspirait confiance. _

_Il n'avait pas osé emmener ses parents avec lui. C'était une visite officielle, étant le représentant de la troupe de Chevaliers et avec ses parents, son parrain et Remus, la visite n'aurait plus rien eu d'officiel. Et il se doutait que le duc ne voulait voir beaucoup de monde..._

_Ils finirent leur tasse de thé et Harry, ne voulant abuser de l'hospitalité du duc, se retira. _

_Le duc tint à le raccompagner jusqu'aux portes de son manoir. Il fit mine de se lever, bien que difficilement. Harry réagit promptement afin de lui porter secours. La main tenant fermement le bras du duc, il s'était morigéné fortement, lui et sa manie d'agir sans réfléchir ! Le duc se vexerait probablement de son aide. _

_Baissant les yeux, il attendit la voix outrée du duc..._

_« Merci, mon garçon. Ah, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Il faudrait que je pense à arranger mes affaires. »_

_La surprise passée, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'impliquait la dernière phrase du duc._

_« Ne dîtes pas cela alors que nous venons de nous rencontrer..._

_-Nous nous sommes rencontrés bien avant, jeune comte. Alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bambin !_

_-Je n'ai point de souvenirs de cette époque._

_-C'est tout à fait normal, mon garçon. Tout à fait normal. Cela est bien dommage... mais tout à fait normal. »_

_Harry aimait entendre le duc parler. Il ne parlait pas comme tous les ducs... Avec des mots savants et recherchés, il parlait simplement. _

_C'était reposant de vivre comme il vivait. Avec ses parents, sans fioritures. Avec Sirius et Remus, sans mots pompeux et médisants. Avec Ron et Hermione, ses amis du ''peuple''. Et bientôt avec Draco..._

_..._

_ Le Tournoi était annulé et Draco n'avait toujours pas d'époux ou d'épouse. Lucius était profondément hors de lui et il n'était pas le seul. Jedusor voyait le retour du duc de Londres avec désespoir. Le duc était sorti de son apathie et remettait le nez dans ses affaires !_

_En revanche, le peuple entier était en liesse. Du balcon de son manoir personnel, Draco observait les lumières et écoutait la joie qui leur parvenait des rues au loin._

_« Ecoute-les Harry. Toute cette joie ! On dirait que le peuple revient vainqueur d'un champ de bataille ! »_

_Draco se retourna pour faire face à Harry, tout sourire._

_« Et tout ça, grâce à toi !_

_-Grâce au duc de Londres..._

_-Mais c'est toi qui l'a sorti de son sommeil !_

_-Je l'ai fait pour nous deux._

_-...Pour m'éviter un mariage dont je ne voulais pas, oui. Mais je ne cessais de vous répéter que vous pouviez abandonner !_

_-Et vous laissez aux mains de ces brutes ! Je vous veux pour moi tout seul ! »_

_Draco sourit doucement, les yeux brillants. Harry l'attrapa par les hanches comme il l'affectionnait tant et comme il le savait être de même pour Draco. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Narcissa débarqua._

_« Messieurs, messieurs, une seconde ! »_

_Draco soupira de désespoir et se réfugia dans le cou d'Harry pour maugréer toutes sortes d'invectives à sa mère._

_« J'espère que vous ne vous montrez pas insolent à mon égard, fils !_

_-Nullement, mère, répondit vivement Draco se redressant _

_-J'espère bien ! Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de Lucius._

_-Mère, est-ce primordial de le faire maintenant ? Nous le ferons une fois qu'Harry sera parti_

_-Non, bien au contraire, cela le concerne également. Oubliez-vous l'objectif du Tournoi ? _

_-Mère, s'il vous plaît ! »_

_Draco savait parfaitement où sa mère voulait en venir. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry se sente forcé de l'épouser, surtout pas maintenant alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux balbutiements de leur relation._

_« Le Parlement n'a fait que supprimer le Tournoi, il n'a pas supprimé le mariage arrangé._

_-Je le sais bien, mère !_

_-Tu n'as que peu de temps avant que ton père ne te rappelle à l'ordre. »_

_Et sur ce, elle se retira._

_Draco soupira. Mettre ainsi Harry au pied du mur était ignoble de la part de sa mère. Car cette discussion n'avait servi qu'à ça ! A faire passer le message à Harry qu'il devait l'épouser et tout de suite !_

_« Draco..._

_-Non, ne dis rien Harry, je me débrouillerais, ne t'en fais pas_

_-Tu te débrouilleras ? Comment ? Sans moi ? »_

_Harry dit cela, les sourcils froncés et la peur au ventre, tandis que Draco s'éloignait de lui._

_« Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi..._

_-Ne me vouvoie pas ! Draco... »_

_Harry le rattrapa et le retourna._

_« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Draco... Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour mon sens de la morale ou pour m'amuser ou je ne sais quoi... Je l'ai fait parce que je te veux pour moi tout seul et pour longtemps ! Je sais que c'est très rapide, qu'on ne connait pas encore beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre, mais je sens déjà que je t'aime Draco et je veux t'épouser. »_

_Draco resta un instant immobile. Il ne savait que dire. _

_« Ton père voudra sûrement un grand mariage, nous pouvons nous fiancer et la préparation nous laissera le temps de nous apprivoiser l'un l'autre. »_

_Harry commençait doucement à paniquer. Peut-être que Draco ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui ?_

_« Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas comme ça._

_-... Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre, je veux que tu sois mon époux. »_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le coeur battant la chamade._

_« Tu... tu en es sûr ?_

_-Absolument. »_

_Harry poussa un cri de joie et attrapa Draco par la taille. Il le fit littéralement tournoyer dans les airs. Draco éclata de rire d'un tel emportement. Il l'aimait décidément son petit lion._

_Aura t-il fallu que son père le menace de le marier à n'importe qui pour qu'il rencontre enfin celui qui lui était destiné ? _

_Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de prendre des décisions aussi importantes aussi vite, sans calculer tous les tenants et les aboutissants de chacun de ses gestes, de suivre tout simplement son coeur._

_Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. _

_Harry relâcha Draco et posant ses mains sur ses joues, le regarda dans les yeux. _

_Quel bel homme il allait épouser !_

_Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas remercier Lucius finalement..._

_Quel ironie !_

_F I N_

_Et voilà, c'est bel et bien fini^^_

_J'avoue, j'ai un peu peur que la fin ne soit un peu trop rapide :( ... A vous de me dire..._

_J'espère que ça ne gâche pas trop quand même... mais je savais pas comment la finir ..._


End file.
